The Force Awakens in Us All
by kjmr80
Summary: MAJOR SPOILER ALERT! IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE MOVIE THEN DON'T READ THIS! But if you don't care then read on. This is an AU. The movie was great except for one part and this is how I would change it. Closure is good.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Wish I did. No profit here either.

~I didn't much like what happened to a certain character in TFA. I understand the reasons for it but still doesn't mean I have to like it. And since I need some way to soothe my soul I am trying my hand at writing again. Just a warning, there be spoilers ahead so if you haven't seen the movie yet don't read this. If you don't care about the spoilers then go ahead and read it. This will be an AU of course, since I am changing things to my liking. Anyways hope you all enjoy! ~

* * *

He knew it was coming. In a way he always knew. But the part of him that loved his son, the part that prayed to whatever gods or the Force that Leia had been right and there was still light in Ben, pushed him to do it. So with tears in his eyes he had mustered up the strength to approach the bridge and his son. He'd called him by his true name, not the name he went by now. Kylo wasn't his son. Ben was, and so he would always be Ben to Han. For a moment, after calling out to his son, he sees him as the little boy he once was, happy and all smiles, playing with him in the living room of what had once been their home. For just a moment he can feel the light, or so he thought he could, coming from his son. Or was it wishful thinking? Han didn't know. All he knew was he was seeing his son and finally talking to him after all these years. He had to get through to him. Had to bring him home.

"Han Solo."

A pain in his heart breaks the moment at the cold, mechanical way his beloved son refers to him. Han Solo. Not father. The pain, the knife that had taken up permanent residence in his chest since his son's turn to the dark side once again twists, making the tears in his eyes more pronounced, though he does his best to hide them.

Han approaches Ben, telling him he didn't need the mask. Not with him. Again that feeling of hope grows as Kylo removes his helmet, revealing the face that looked so much like his. He wanted to run to his son and hug him, hold him and never let go, much like he had when Ben was a boy and had a nightmare. But instead Han approaches him slowly, cautiously. When he is close enough he tries to reason with Ben, telling him to stop this, to just come home. That he could come home, that he was missed. When Ben tells him he was so confused, the father in Han instantly is there, wanting to comfort the boy, wanting to make him whole again. Perhaps that is why he doesn't see it, why when Kylo extends his hands with his light sabre in them towards him he reaches out instantly and takes hold of the sabre. All Han could think about was the look of pain and tears in his little boy's eyes. The fear there. He doesn't see the anger behind it, the trick until it was too late.

Pain, like that knife always in his heart but a million times worse cuts through him and he gasps. He should have known. Ben wanted help, but not in the way Han and Leia wished. He wanted to be free of his family, of his father, and this, this was his way of doing that. Han knew now that his son was corrupt beyond hope. There was no turning back. But yet, a part of him still believed, like Leia, that there was light and goodness in Ben. It was this belief that caused him to smile softly, lovingly, at his son when Ben thanks him for helping. He then reaches forward and with one final touch to his son's face he forgives him, before falling to the platform beneath their feet. His final thoughts before his eyes close is of Leia and Ben, and how he'd once again failed them both.

* * *

Chewbacca saw it all happen in slow motion. His best friend, approaching the creature that had at one point been Chewie's own Life-Son, a title he had cherished when Han and Leia had told him that was what he was to be for the tiny baby Ben. No more did he cherish that title. The boy was too far gone, he knew that. Nothing short of a Force miracle could bring the boy back to what he was now. Han had said it himself many times, Ben had too much Vader in him. He wished it wasn't so but there was no denying it. Ben was no longer Ben, he was Kylo Ren, Knight of Ren and Sith apprentice to Snoke. But still, he couldn't fault Han for trying to win his son back.

He knew what was about to happen when he saw Kylo hold the lightsabre out to Han. He tried to call to his friend but his roar of caution went unheard. He would have shot Kylo but Han was in the way. So when he saw the red shimmering blade protruding from Han's back saw his friend hunched slightly over, before falling backwards to the platform, he instantly roared out his hatred. He knew the sight of Ben Solo killing his father would live with him forever. Suddenly he was filled with a rage, and quickly aiming his bow caster, he fired off a shot, hitting Kylo below where he wanted to actually hit him, in his stomach rather than his heart. He is about to fire again when suddenly there are First Order storm troopers everywhere. He fires off a shot at a few of them, before pressing the button on the detonator that Han had given to him. Suddenly the building is rocked by explosions, sending him scrambling for something to stabilize himself with. He holds onto a bulk head and fires off a few more shots before seeing Kylo Ren rushing out, followed by the girl Rey and the ex-storm trooper Finn. He takes out a few more storm troopers before looking around for an exit. He sees one, on the other end of the bridge. Chewie's eyes light on the body of his best friend. He couldn't leave him there. He just couldn't. The least he could do is bring him home to Leia one last time. He had failed in his life-debt to Han, but he could make his failure less by bringing his body home.

So he starts moving towards the prone body on the bridge, grunting a little as he feels his fur singed by a blaster bolt that narrowly missed his neck. He growls and takes out the storm trooper firing at him. Another one appears, firing at Chewie and causing him to have to take cover again. But just as another three storm troopers appear, in through the gaps blown in the walls of the compound flies an X-Wing. He knew that X-Wing and he roars at it in triumph as Poe starts taking out the fuel conduits and the few remaining storm troopers. Knowing he had little time, Chewie rushes towards Han's body again and gathers it up into his arms. No movement, no breath, he was dead weight. But he couldn't think about that now.

Running as fast as he can, Chewbacca just barely makes it out before the place begins to blow up. He rushes to where the Millennium Falcon was and boards it. Rather than put Han on the med bunk, it wasn't needed now, he lays the Captain in his old quarters, glad the place still had Han's bed still. It was dusty and little dirty but it was there. He covers up his friend, pulling a blanket up over his head and then straps him down. He might have to do some impressive flying to get off this planet. As he gives his old friend one last look, Chewie mournfully growls a goodbye to Han Solo before leaving the cabin. Now he just had to find Rey and Finn and get them out of here before the whole planet exploded. For a moment, just a second, he thinks of Ben. No. That Sith could die here for all he cared. Moving quickly to the cockpit, he gets the Falcon started up and begins the search for Rey and Finn.

* * *

Leia knew, she had felt it just as much as Han had, when the sabre had pierced his body. A swell of emotions had made her have to sit down. Guilt, fear, regret, but most of all a heartbreaking feeling of complete loss. She should have told him she loved him before he left. But she had believed he'd be back, he always came back. But now, now all she could feel was a void where the calming warmth that had been Han's life force had been. He was gone. The man she had loved for her whole life was gone. And to top it all off…by their own son. She wondered briefly if this had been what her mother felt like when Anakin Skywalker had fallen and tried to destroy her. She decided that no. No this had to be worse.

She feels a hand on her shoulder and looks at the tech. "I'm fine." A lie, she was far from it but Leia was nothing if not strong. She would grieve later. For now, they had a mission to complete or she would be seeing Han again very soon. Standing slowly she squares her shoulders and looks at the tech monitoring the attack on the Star Killer. "What is the status of the attack?"

Chewie couldn't look Leia in the eyes, knowing he had failed. As he laid Finn's body on the med transport, he growls an order to get the boy to the med center. He then turns to see Rey and Leia hugging, tears streaming down the young girls cheeks. Although Leia had her back to him, he knew she was crying as well, though probably hiding it a lot better. He walks over and touches Leia's shoulder. Both women look at him and he growls softly to Leia, informing her that Han's body was on the ship. With a look to Rey, who nods sadly, Leia moves slowly towards the ramp leading up into the Falcon. Chewie knew how hard this was for her, but rather than follow her, he instead stays with Rey, leading her to where the med center and Finn were.

She didn't know if she could do it, but her legs kept moving on their own accord. She gives a shaky breath before whispering,

"Oh Luke…I wish you were here."

But he wasn't, and she had no idea where he was. So she had to do this alone. But she was used to that. Stepping towards where she knew Han's body would be she enters the captain's cabin, her eyes instantly adjusting in the low light. They move towards the blanket covered body on the bed. For a moment she allows herself to believe that he was just sleeping. But she knew that wasn't true. Approaching the bed she stops at the foot of it, her hand reaching out to touch the foot under the blanket. Nothing, no movement. She feels a sob escape her as her hand moves up from his foot, her body following around to the side of the bed, her hand not stopping till it reaches his head. Only then does she grasp the blanket and carefully remove it. Tears flow as she takes in the calm look on his face. He always looked younger when he slept, unguarded. But now he looked sad. She knew why. It had hurt her as much as it hurt Han, what Ben had done. No…not Ben, Kylo Ren. Ben would not have harmed his father in this way. Leia is suddenly filled with a dark hatred. Damn that Snoke! For taking everything from her! For corrupting her son, for making him into the monster that was Kylo Ren. She can feel something telling her she should be the one to end Snoke. That if she did Ben would come back to her. She could at least have her son. All she needed was to take hold of the dark side, turn it against Snoke and free her son. But as soon as the seduction hits, she pushes it away. No. The dark side would not return her son to her, nor would it make her happy again. Her life was in shambles and the dark side would simply make it worse. Han had died trying to bring their family back together, she would not give in to her hatred and sully her husband's memory. No. She was Leia Organa Solo. She was strong and would not fall.

After taking a few calming breaths, after feeling her hatred recede, she slowly sits on the edge of the bed and just softly caresses Han's cheeks, a soft smile touching her lips at the stubble on them. "You needed a shave, Flyboy." She smiles sadly, tears still flowing as she leans down to kiss his cold lips. She stays like that for a moment, wishing she could feel her kiss returned. But nothing. She shifts around and lays on her side next to him. She didn't care he was dead, or that she could still smell the charred flesh. All she wanted was to be close to him. So she moves up against his side as best she could, her small hands uncovering and taking his larger one. Then she just really lets go and cries out the pain in her soul. She wanted him back, wanted this all to be different. She wanted her son to be there with them, happy and healthy, like he'd been before she'd sent him away. Yes he had anger issues but they could have fixed that, there had to have been away. They should have been a happy family, living together, free, safe.

Looking up at his face through blurry, tear filled eyes, she frees one hand from her hold on his and softly caresses his chin, remembering the scar there. "I'd give anything to have you back. I wish I hadn't asked you to bring him home. I should have been there. We could have done it, if only we were together. But even if we couldn't, I could have helped, you wouldn't be dead." A sob leaves her and her tears begin anew at the last word. She sobs against his shoulder, whispering. "I love you. I always did. Even when we fought. Even after you left me, I couldn't hate you. I loved you too much. Now what do I do without you? How can I go on when my heart is dead?"

She doesn't know how long she cries for but eventually she opens her mind to the Force like Luke had taught her to do so long ago. Her final wish was to feel Han one more time. Even if she knew it wouldn't happen, she had to try to find him. Luke said sometimes the Force would allow someone to come back, like it did for Obi-Wan Kenobi. True he wasn't alive, he was a Force ghost, and Luke had said it only ever worked with those strong in the Force. But she had to try, if only to let him know she would never forget him, nor love another like she loved him. And that he better be there to meet her when her time came. As she lets her mind search and float through the Force, her body relaxes, allowing her to use her true potential in the Force. She doesn't realize she is asleep and still open to the Force, something only a few force users had ever been capable of in the past. So when she hears a familiar voice, all she can do is smile.

"Leia…"

* * *

~So what do you think? Should I continue? Leave it at that? Let me know. This is my first posted Star Wars fanfic. I actually used to RP star wars with a friend. But she is gone now and I think that is why I need to do this. For her and for Han. Losing two people I love in one year is pretty hard. True Han is a character in a movie but when you RP a similar character for almost 20 years, a RP character based solely on Han Solo, it kind of sucks to let it go. Anyways I hope you enjoyed the story. I would like to continue this, but it could just be a stand-alone I guess. And like I said, if I do continue it, it's going to be an AU. Let me know your thoughts. And also, if all you want to do is say it sucks, don't bother. Only helpful criticism will be welcome.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again. I had originally intended this story to have Han come back from the dead, but after reading all your reviews, thank you so much by the way, and thinking about what you all said and about what happened in the movie, I think I am going to keep him dead. Closure is always good and hey, I can always write another story where he comes back or something. Anyways, so here is the rest of the story. And as requested, we start with Luke's reaction to Han's death. Enjoy.

* * *

Han Solo was gone.

The thought kept repeating itself in Luke Skywalker's head but he still found it hard to believe. Oh he knew it was true, even at this distance he could feel his twin sister's pain, and he had felt the disturbance in the Force. That tenacious little light that had always been his brother's presence in the Force was gone now. Had he been standing at the time he would have dropped to his knees in disbelief. The tears had come soon after. Luke didn't cry often, but when he did he always did so alone. It was therapeutic really. And it allowed him to release his grief into the Force, allowing him to remain in control of his own emotions. This, he had learned long ago, was the only why he could remain on the path of the Light. To some it would seem cold, almost like he felt nothing. But really, it was just how he preferred to grieve. And he did feel, after all, Han was his brother in every sense of the word except blood. That was why it bothered him so much when Han and he had the falling out over Ben turning to the dark side. Luke understood that it was just Han's initial reaction. Anger first, then reason later. But still, it had hurt. And they had never had the same relationship after that. Luke always wondered if Han still blamed him.

It had been some hours since he had learned of Han's death and the guilt was starting to eat at him. It was entirely his fault. He didn't need to be told what had happened. He knew it had been Ben who had killed Han. He would never have told Leia, or Han for that matter, but he had seen Han's own death through the Force. He had hoped that what Yoda had told him long ago that the future was always changing, would be true in this case. And for a while it had been. He had disappeared, hoping to find a way to reverse the damage done to Ben, to lead him back. He knew he would find it in the ancient teachings of the Jedi. This was what he had been searching for, for so long. Only he couldn't find what he needed. And now, now it was too late. His dream had become a reality. Ben, no Kylo Ren had killed Han. Could he even attempt to bring Ben back now? He wasn't so sure anymore. And it had all been his fault.

Sighing deeply, Luke rises from his kneeling position, his legs aching as he stretches them. He was getting too old for this. A smile crosses his lips at that thought. Han loved saying that. A tear trickles down his cheek and he wipes it away. It was time. There was no going back now. He needed them to find him. He needed HER to find him. But first, he needed to help Leia. She had lost so much. He could still feel her pain. It was only right that they all meet one more time, if only to say goodbye.

Stepping out of what had been his home for too long now, he makes his way up the old stone stairs to the top of the island. Ah the fresh air and the exercise was helping the ache in his legs. And soon the ache in his and Leia's hearts would be soothed as well. What he was planning was tricky but if what he had read and learned during his travels these past years was correct, it could be done. It would just take time and energy. And he had both at the moment.

Standing by the rocks he knew so well, overlooking the ocean that surrounded his home, Luke closes his eyes and opened himself to the Force. He had not allowed himself to connect this deeply with the Force in a very long time. This was mostly because he didn't want Kylo Ren or any other Force user with the ability to be able to pinpoint where he was. But now, now he was ready. Now was the time. And he would do anything for his sister.

And so he allows his mind to drift deep into the Force, searching. He felt like he was in a dream, which was a good description of what it was like to connect so deeply with the Force. It was like a dream, or some sort of out of body experience. He could see far and wide, grey cloud like structures surrounded by mists, all ending in a wide bright line. That was the border between the living force and the next plain. At least that was what the ancient Force users had thought. He wasn't ready to find out though so he stays away from that side for now. Instead he searches, looking for something. He could see many figures, some bright, some not. These were the sentients of the galaxy. To connect with one, or 'touch' them, would mean connecting with their minds. The longer one stayed connected, the stronger the bond with them. This was how a Force bond was created between two people. Contrary to popular belief, one who wasn't able to control the Force was still connected to it. The Force flowed through every living thing. Just because someone couldn't control it didn't mean it wasn't in them. The ancient Jedi had known that. But that knowledge, and so much more, had been lost long ago. There was so much more to the Force than anyone knew.

"He's here, Luke."

Turning to his left, he sees a familiar face and instantly smiles. "Ben Kenobi." He nods to the taller man next to Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn, and then to Yoda as well, who stood on the other side of Obi-Wan. "You kept him?"

Obi-Wan smiles at Luke and shakes his head. "I wouldn't call it kept, more of he asked us to help him."

Another voice speaks, this one quieter, though just as familiar to Luke. He'd heard it enough over the years. "It's the least we could do. Seeing as he's helped you and Leia through a lot. You all should have a proper goodbye."

Luke smiles at his father, Anakin Skywalker as he moves to stand next to the others. Then Luke's smile falters as he sees Han Solo move out from behind Anakin.

"Hey Kid. Took you long enough." Says Han with a sad smile.

"Thought you could leave without saying goodbye, Han? That's just like you."

"Hey! Not like I had a choice in the matter, Luke."

"I know, Han. I'm so sorry." Luke says, the guilt apparent in his words. "I thought I could stop him with time."

The bluish glowing figure that was all that was left of Han, steps forward and reaches out to Luke, only to stop and look back at the others. "So…how's this work again? Can I hit him?"

Qui-Gon actually chuckles. "Yes. But probably a hug would work just fine. This connection won't last forever since we are the ones holding you here. Your time to pass is coming. Your work is almost done. Once it is, you will pass into the Force. Any connections you had through the Force will also pass."

Nodding, Han turns and for a split second he debates smacking Luke, just to knock some sense into him. But instead he gathers the younger man he'd always thought of as a brother into his arms and hugs him. "I forgave you long ago, Luke. Ben wasn't your fault and neither is this. If you hadn't of run off, Kid, maybe I coulda told you in person." He hugs Luke tighter and even in here he could feel Luke's grief through the shaking of the man's body. It would be tough, saying goodbye, he knew it would. But it had to be done. "I forgive him too, Luke. Ben. It wasn't his fault. When you see him, if you do, tell him that. Tell him I love him." He lets go as Luke pulls back from him. He chuckles and knocks him lightly in the shoulder with his fist, something he'd always do when trying to cheer up the kid. "If I'd known the Force was like this I wouldn't have waited so long to die."

"Han…" Luke says with a warning look.

Grinning, Han shrugs. "Nah, life was good. With you and Leia and Chewie around anyways."

"Speaking of Leia, she's coming." Says Anakin as he turns with the rest.

Luke, knowing Leia might need his help, concentrates on her approaching Force presence, letting her feel he was there with her. He notices Han move behind Anakin and the others. He gives the older man a strange look.

"What? I like making a dramatic entrance."

Luke just smiles and shakes his head at Han's antics and returns to watching for his sister. When she finally approaches he instantly goes to her, opening his arms to her and hugging her. "Leia." Luke could feel the overwhelming sadness and sense of loss that surrounded his sister. There was anger as well and guilt. He could feel just how tired she was as well.

Leia had no clue why she was seeing Luke. She must have been dreaming of him, after all, she did wish he was with her. She needed him so much. "Luke. Oh Luke. He's dead. Han's dead and it was Ben that killed him. I don't…I don't know how to deal with this." She sobs against her brother's chest, clinging to him. This was such a vivid dream. It actually felt like she was holding him. She could even feel his own sadness. She was oblivious to anything else around them. All she wanted was her brother, the last of the family she had.

Luke sighs softly and kisses the top of Leia's head. "I know. I felt it too. I'm so sorry, Leia." He glances at the figures next to them and sees Han come back around Anakin and step up behind Leia. Looking back down at his sister, Luke speaks. "Leia, this is going to seem really weird, but…you remember all that stuff I said about being able to talk to Obi-Wan and Yoda, even after they were dead?" He smiles at the nod his sister gives him as she looks up at him. "Well…this is kind of what I meant."

Leia frowns and moves slightly away from Luke, confused by his words. "What are…?" She steps into someone and spins around, ready to fight which was her normal response, only to see Han standing there. "Han!" She instantly is in his arms, hugging him for all she was worth, never wanting to let him go again. If this was a dream, right at this moment it was the best damn dream! She pulls back only to reach up and grab his face, pulling him down so she could kiss him like she wanted to. It was heaven when she feels his arms tighten around her and his lips responding to hers. When the kiss ends, she is instantly running her hands over his face, tears falling down her cheeks as she tries to speak. "I…I don't understand. How?" Leia turns her head, looking at her brother, who was now standing with the glowing forms of the other Jedi. It was only then that it hits her. Luke wasn't glowing like them. Han was. Choking on a sob she turns to look back up at the man she had loved for so long. "This isn't a dream is it? And what happened wasn't just some horrible nightmare?"

Han shakes his head, smiling sadly as he traces a finger over Leia's jaw line. "No. I just wanted to see you and Luke one more time. Say goodbye. They said they could help." He gestures to the four next to Luke, then looks back down at Leia. "I never got to say that I love you. I wanted to. Just…couldn't say them."

"I love you too, Han. I always have, even when you drove me insane." She smiles, love for him shining in her eyes. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't…"

Han stops her with a long, slow kiss to the lips. He was tired of people apologizing to him. He could have not done what she asked. He could have walked away and not confronted Ben. But in the end, he knew he had to try, even if it meant certain doom for himself. When he pulls back from the kiss he places a soft kiss against her forehead, sighing softly. "I would have tried anyways, Leia. Even if you hadn't asked." He looks down at her again. "I loved him too. I wanted our son back. Not just for me but for you too. It's not too late, Leia. It's not. There is a LOT of anger in him. Pain, hurt. I saw it in his eyes. He said he was confused. I believe him, even if he himself was just saying that to trick me. I forgive him, Leia. And so should you."

"I can't…not yet."

Han sighs and looks at Luke. "Still as stubborn as ever." He grins as he feels his petite wife tense in his arms. Looking back at her he tightens his hold. "Not ready to let you go yet, Your Highness."

Getting just a bit more irritated at the old nickname, Leia pushes half-heartedly at Han's chest. "I am not stubborn. And don't call me that." She stops resisting him and just leans against him. It all felt so real, but she knew it wasn't. And that broke her heart. She knew she had to go on though. She would, but for the moment, she just pretends he really was there. "I'm going to miss you."

"I know."

She looks up at him, then rolls her eyes at his grin and shakes her head as she lays it back against his chest. "Even in death you can be a pain in my ass."

Laughing Han kisses the top of her head. "Only cause I know how you like it, Princess." He looks over at the Jedi when one clears their throat…or at least makes the sound. His time was limited. He didn't want to let Leia go. Not yet. So he tightens his arms around her again. "Tell Chewie it wasn't his fault either. And to take care of you and Luke and Rey and Big Shot." At her confused look he quickly clarifies. "Finn I mean. Oh and the Falcon. It's his now, his and Rey's." At her nod he kisses her softly again, whispering against her lips, "And you take care of you. Eat, sleep. Ben still needs you. Even if he won't admit it. Luke too." He pulls back at her nod, then finally, and very reluctantly, lets Leia go. He turns to Luke. "Come here, Luke." He hugs his brother again, tight. "Take care of everyone. And make sure Ben hears what I told you." He waits for Luke's nod, then, again reluctantly, lets him go too. Stepping back he looks at the twins, a sad smile on his face. "I'm going to miss you both. I know I've never been the mushiest of guys but…you two were the only real family I ever really knew, and Chewie of course. I love you all. And don't worry. These Force guys say we'll be meeting again." He sticks a thumb out at the four glowing figures behind him now, Luke and Leia now standing in front of him.

"Jedi, Han. They are called Jedi."

"I know." He grins and then looks at Leia, the grin slipping into his trademark lopsided smile. Though this one was filled with love for her. "I love you, Leia Organa. And I will see you again." His eyes go to Luke. "You too, Little Brother." He feels the tap on his shoulder and looks at Qui-Gon. "I know, I know. Gotta go." He looks back at the twins, a now sad smile on his face, though there was some sort of relief to it. "Take care of each other. Luke, I'm looking at you." With one last smile he turns and starts walking away. "So…this place I'm going…it have any sabacc tournaments going?"

"Han Solo…"

"What? I get bored easily."

Luke and Leia, now both holding the other, watch as the man who changed both their lives, slowly fades away with the four Jedi. Tears fall down Leia's face once again, while Luke has to blink rapidly to fight back the ones in his own eyes. When they are alone again, he turns and looks at his sister. "Do you know how to get back?"

With a nod, her eyes still on the spot where Han's figure had disappeared, she speaks. "Yes." Finally she turns her head and looks up at her brother. "You'll be coming back now, right?"

Luke smiles. "In time. There is something I must do first." He hugs his sister one more time, taking comfort from her. "I will see you soon, Leia." He lets her go. "We still have work to do. And I have a favour to ask you."

Leia nods, wiping her tears with her hand. "Anything."

"Send the girl." And with that said, Luke fades away, his last words sound far away. "I love you my sister."

Leia smiles and watches till he fades away, then closing her eyes she takes a few deep breathes and too fades.

Opening her eyes, she sees the body beside her, cold and void of life. But even though she cries a few tears, she feels a weight had been lifted. She softly kisses the cold forehead of her husband before finally getting up from the bunk and folding the blanket back up over his face. She would miss Han terribly. But at least she knew someday she would see him again. "I love you, Han Solo. And I will forgive Ben. Someday."

She turns as there is a knock at the door to the cabin. In comes Chewbacca, growling to her that something was happening with R2-D2 and she should come quickly. Nodding, Leia gives one last look at the blanket covered body on the bed, then follows Chewbacca out of the cabin. She would tell him of what Han said, and she would arrange the funeral. As she passes by a resistance officer she informs him of Han's body on the ship and to take it to the stasis unit to be prepared for his last rights. He was to have a hero and officers funeral, after all, he gave his life so that they could continue theirs. As the young man nods, she continues on to the command center, where she knew the last piece of the puzzle to the whereabouts of her brother was about to be revealed. Things were about to change. And she was going to see it was change for the better.

* * *

Well there you have it. I hope this works for everyone. Thank you so much to everyone for your reviews and for favouriting my story. I think I will continue writing. I enjoyed this and you all helped boost my confidence. So stick around. I will have more stories coming. And hey, maybe in the future I can explain my theory on the Force and how it works. In a story of course.

Thanks again!


End file.
